


Forever & Always

by K_roe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Based on a Parachute song, I cried whilst writing this, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_roe/pseuds/K_roe
Summary: Based on the song "forever and always" by Parachute
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15





	Forever & Always

Looking down at his phone, Kenma sighed. It was supposed to be date night and Kuroo was late, again. Kenma starts to clear away the dishes, putting the uneaten meal in the fridge. He looks down at his phone again, he would have called if he were held up at work, right? But there was nothing, no messages. He heads outside to look down the road to see if he could see anyone coming when suddenly the phone rings in his back pocket.

“Hello, is this Kenma Kozume… something’s happened… you should come right now.” His heart starts racing as he races back inside to grab the car keys. Fumbling with the keys in the ignition Kenma starts to think back to 3 months ago.

It was October the leaves had all fallen off the trees by then but Kuroo insisted they came to the park near where they grew up. They held hands as they walked towards the swing set familiarity seeping into them. Kuroo was fidgeting a lot opening his mouth to speak and then closing it   
“Kuro, you’re looking like a fish, spit it out already” Kenma teased as he plops himself into one of the swings. Kuroo sighing, sweeping his bangs from his eyes. “Kenma…” Kuroo tries but shakes his head and clears his throat. Kenma was about to open his mouth again to tease the taller boy when suddenly Kuroo got down on one knee.  
“Kenma, I have liked you for the last 7 years. I have loved you for the last 5. I want you forever, through the good, bad and the ugly. I want to grow old with you… will you marry me?”

Kenma turns off the ignition as he reaches the hospital. He races to the front desk “I was told Kuroo Tetsuro was here? I’m his fiancé” He hurried out to the nurse sitting there. She purses her lips before saying “Right this way sir.” 

They seemed to be walking for miles, the nurse talking about what happened but Kenma couldn’t focus on the words. They stop in front of the door to the ICU. Kenma breaths out slowly as he tries to keep a straight face as he walks into the room. He slowly sits next to Kuroos bed grasping the younger boy’s pale hand. He talks to him about their future – giving him something to hold onto. The kids they were going to adopt, the house with a white picket fence. Kuroo watching him smiling softly. “we’re going to grow old together right Kuroo, for rich for poor for better. We’ll still have each other.” Kenma says softly moving the bangs from Kuroos eyes. 

Suddenly Kenma springs up and runs out of the room to find a nurse. “Can you fetch the vicar please?” He rushes out to her shocked face. “Y-yes sir right away,” she says before rushing off. Kenma then spins around looking for someone… or something. That is when he spots a couple and asks to borrow their rings. Thanking them he hurries back to the room where the nurse and the vicar are now standing. 

Getting the idea the vicar starts to read a couple of verses. The nurses from the station have walked in and by that point, they had a mini audience of people around them. Everybody is laughing with tears streaming down their faces along with Kenma as he recounts stories of their childhood. Both Kuroo and Kenma held each other’s hands as Kenma slowly breaths out “I’ll love you forever. Through the good & the bad & the ugly. We’ll grow old together. Happy or sad or whatever. I’ll love you always Kuro”

The beeps were getting slower on the monitor as Kenma finishes his vows. Kuroo swallows, his voice sounding almost a whisper “I’ll love you forever – forever and always. Please remember even if I’m not there I’ll always love you forever and always, Kenma” Kuroos eyes flutter shut as the monitor gives out one last continuous beep.


End file.
